shiro_heichifandomcom-20200214-history
Advantages and Disadvantages
'Banned' Banned Advantages Combat Reflexes Altered Altered Advantages Correspondance: available to all types of characters Bad Reputation: replaced by the Fame/Infamy mechanic Darling of the Court: use 4th Edition. Different School: Boar characters may purchase Crab Schools for 1 point and Minor Clan Schools for 2 points. Friend of the Elements:'' Choose either mental or physical Trait of element in question: gain a Free Raise on all appropriate Trait rolls. ''Great Potential: ''costs 6 points. ''Large: This grants +1k0 to Jiujutsu (Grapple) rolls as well as damage. Momoku: You may use Void points for School Techniques, but for nothing else. Multiple Schools: Costs 10 points no matter what. New New Advantages Blood of Osano-Wo ''Inherent (4 points) You are descended from a bloodline of Hida Osano-Wo, the Fortune of Fire and Thunder, and his resilience lives on in you. You are immune to any penalties or damage from natural weather conditions, such as winter cold, summer heat, etc. If you suffer damage from a spell that employs natural forces (such as the mighty storm created by Hurricane, ot the lightning bolt summoned from Fury of Osano-Wo), reduce the amount of damage you suffer by 1k1. Crab and Mantis character may purchase this Advantage for 3 points. ''Effigy Granted (varies) You have a small oddly-shaped doll-like figure of stone that houses a portion of the Shakoki Dogu. This allows you to enjoy the benefits of the Shakoki Dogu Ancestor even when away from Boar lands. The cost and size of the effigy determines how powerful it is. In order to be used for importuning, the effigy must be within arm's reach. Maintining the good nature of the effigy usually requires a short session of prayers and meditation, about 15 minutes a day. 1 point - a small effigy about the size of a large netsuke, which allows you to importune ML 1 spells as per the ancestor 2 points - about the size of a child's doll. ML2 3 points - about a foot tall and 2/3 wide. ML 3 4 points - About the size of a 2-year old child. ML 4 5 points: about the size of an 8 year old child. ML 5 6 points - the size of a man. ML 6 Fame ''(3 points) As a result of your actions, there are many in the Empire who know your name. You gain one full rank of Glory. ''Paragon ''(7 points) You exemplify the code of Bushido, and have taken one particular tenet to heart and made it your way of life. In addition to the benefit listed below, any time you gain Honor for exhibiting the virtue for which you have the Paragon Advantage, you gain one additional point of honor. Lion characters may purchase this advantage for 6 points. ''Compassion: Any time you spend a Void Point to improve a roll made directly to help those lower than you in the Celestial Order, you gain +2k2 instead of +1k1. Courage: You add a bonus of +1k1 to the total of any roll made to resist Intimidation or Fear effects. Courtesy: Any time you mak an Etiquette roll to avoid an embarrassment or breach of honor, you add +2k0 to the roll. Duty: When spending a Void point to act on Down-level, you gain 15 point bonus on rolls. Normally this merely reduces the TN penalty, but given abilities such as The Mountain Does Not Fall, you gain the bonus (this also applpies to the Out Wound Level if you have an ability to act then). Honesty: Whenever you roll Etiquette to show your sincerity, you gain a bonus of +1k1. Honor: You may add twice your Honor rank to all rolls to resist Deceit (Seduction) or Deceit (Intimidation) instead of the normal bonus. Sincerity: You add +2k0 to all Contested Rolls using Courtier. Personal mon '[granted]: ''(1 point) You have a personal mon allowed by the Miya. Your effective Glory rank is increased by 1. ''Prodigy ''(10 points) Whenever you make a School Skill Roll, you gain a bonus of +1k0 to the roll. ''Sensation ''(3 points) You gain a ghost rank in all Perform skills. ''Silent ''(3 points) You have a natural talent for moving silently at all times. You add +1k0 to the total of all Stealth rolls. Ninja characters may purchase this advantage for 2 points. ''Soul of Artistry ''(4 points) Choose either Artisan Skills or Craft Skills when purchasing this Advantage. You have a ghost rank in these skills. Crane and Courtier character may purchase this advantage for 3 points. ''Taint resistance ''inherent: (6 points, 4 points for Kuni) You double the time between rolls to resist Taint, and the TN of all rolls to avoid contracting the Taint are reduced by 15 (minimum TN of 5). '''New Disadvantages Blind ''(6 points) You possess no natural eyesight whatsoever save for a slight ability to determine light and dark. You suffer a penalty of -3k3 to all ranged attack rolls, and a -1k1 to all melee attack rolls. Your base TN to be Hit is equal to your Reflexes Trait plus 5 (armor adds bonuses as normal). Your Water Ring is considered two ranks lower for the purposes of determining how far you may move in battle. Difficult physical activities, such as fighting in combat, requires an Agility/Athletics roll (TN 20) or you are knocked prone. You may not make Perception rolls unless the GM judges that you can use senses other than sight for the roll. ''Color Blind:'' (1/2/4). You suffer from the inability to discern certain colors. For 1 point you have trouble telling the difference between reds and greens. For 2 points you have trouble with blues and yellows. For 4 points you see only shades of grey. ''Disbeliever ''(3 points) You have experienced a dramatic revelation that has shattered your faith in Rokugani theology. Perhaps you believe that the Fortunes have no interest in mankind, or perhaps you have come to believe that the Tao of Shinsei holds nothing but empty promises. If your disbelief were made public knowledge, you would be shunned by all properly pious individuals everywhere, and any memberships you possess in temples or monastic orders would instantly be revoked. Your lack of piety makes you uncomfortable around shugenja and monks, and any Social Skill Rolls made with them have their TN increased by +5. ''Failure of Bushido (varies) Try though you might adhere to the code of bushido, one tenet in particular is simply foreign to you, and you have no concept of how to exemplify it through your actions. This Disadvantage is worth 1 additional point to Ninja characters. Compassion (3 points): You must spend a Void point to show kindness to others beneath your status or social caste. You have a -5 penalty to all your rolls with heimin and eta. Courage (4 points): You cannot reroll against Fear effects, wether through the use of Lucky, Honor rolls or Tests of Honor. Courtesy ''(4 points): Any time you make a Social Skill Roll to apologize or avoid giving offense, you must make a Raise for no effect, or the roll will automatically fail. ''Duty (6 points): You cannot spend Void points to negate Wounds. Honesty (3 points): You cannot spend Void points whenever you make Social Skill rolls to convince others of your sincerity or honesty, wether or not you are being honest. Honor ''(3 points): You cannot add your Honor rank to any roll to resist Fear or Deceit (Seduction). ''Sincerity (4 points): Any time you are rolling Etiquette to convince others of what you are saying, you must call an extra Raise for no effect, or the roll automatically fails. Fragile: (3 points) Your body is fragile and has difficulties recovering from wounds. You double the time required to heal, halve the wounds recovered from non-magic treatment and your Stamina is consider one rank lower for the time required to heal. Infamous ''(2 points) (THIS REPLACES THE DISADVANTAGE BAD REPUTATION) You are well known among some circles, but not in the manner you might wish. Rather than being known for your virtues you are known for your failings. This reputation may not be deserved, but it is widespread enough that it no longer matters if it is true. Your starting Fame rank is replaced by an Infamy Rank, which serves in exactly the same capacity, save for the reaction of those who recognize you. ''Lord Moon's Curse (3 / 5 / 7 points) The madness of Lord Moon, Onnotangu, lingers in your soul, driving you to fits of madness despite your increased understanding of the universe. You gain an additional Void Point at sunset on any night of the full moon. If you do not use this Void Point, it is lost with the sunrise. However, when the full moon rises, you must make a Willpower Roll against TN 10 + 5 for each level in this disadvantage after the first (so 15 for 3 points, 20 for 5, and 25 for 7). If you fail the roll, you lose control of your character for the evening. You awaken the next morning with no idea what atrocious acts you might have committed... Seven Fortunes' Curse Bishamon's Curse ''(3 points) All combat maneuvers that require Raises require one additional Raise. ''Daikoku's Curse (3 points): -1k1 on Commerce, and you gain 1 less koku for starting outfit and yearly stipend. Ebizu's Curse (3 points): -1k1 to all Social rolls with non-samurai citizens in Rokugan. Fukurokujin's Curse (3 points): TNs of all Lore skills are increased by 5. Hotei's Curse (6 points): Any Technique or Advantage that requires you to spend a Void point to activate instead requires 2 Void points. Jurojin's Curse (3 points): -2k2 to all rolls to resist poison and disease. Scars: (1 point) You have a series of old scars, which are troubling and impossible to hide. You have -1k0 on all Social interactions rolls, -2k0 seduction rolls. Touch of the Void (4 points) You have been touched by the essence of the Void, and it has forever damaged your mind. Whenever you draw upon the Void, the effect is powerful, but can overwhelm you. When you spend a Void Point to augment a roll, you gain a bonus of +2k1 instead of +1k1. Every time to spend a Void Point however, you must succeed at a Willpower Roll (TN 30) or be Dazed for one Round. This Disadvantage is worth 5 points to Phoenix characters. Victim of Darkness'': ''(2 points, 3 for Moto). Your soul is vulnerable to the Shadowlands taint for some reason. When you gain Shadowlands Taint, you always gain the maximum possible. All your TNs to resist acquiring Shadowlands Taint are at + 5. All TNs to discover you are Tainted at + 5.